Rainy Day in Konoha
by Forced Simile
Summary: A friendship piece. A chance meeting in the rain leads to the start of a very interesting friendship. [Oneshot] [Hinata] [Lee]


Ah, a challenge, how I relish them! This came from me over thinking a situation that comes up in the later manga, and then poof! Out comes a random paring out of no where. Don't worry, not much romance, more a discovery of friendship than anything. A Lee and Hinata story. There are slight spoilers if you haven't at least seen most of the chunin exams (I'm sure most of you have already...), but other than that, nothing much. Takes place sometime during the two year gap.

* * *

It was well known that Hyugas and the summer didn't mix very well. After many arid days of blistering sunlight and heat, most of the Hyuga household was irritable and tired. Hinata herself got headaches regularly. However, unlike the rest of the household she had been up at dawn, training. She wasn't like Neji and Hanabi, who could spare a day of training. She had to work hard to better herself, she promised herself, she promised Naruto. After a few hours of training in the dawning sun, she felt a headache coming on. She knew she should train for about a half an hour more and then remedy her headache.

Each member of the Hyuga had a way of dealing with the summer headaches. Neji's was to drink exhaustive amounts of water and rest in the shade of the veranda where there was a nice cross breeze. Hanabi would suck on a piece of ice to cool down and stay inside near a fan where the heat was less intense.

Hinata had found several herbs that specifically ease headache pain and she concocted a tea out of them. It worked extremely well, and sometimes even other members of the family would ask her to make them a cup, and usually requested that it be chilled. She especially liked it when Neji asked for some. Ever since the exams he had been trying to be a little nicer to her. She had always hoped that she and her cousin would be friends some day, and this was a step toward her dream. Usually the two would sit in silence, comment on the weather, and then gradually talk about other things.

The day was especially hot, and Hinata went to the cupboard to make the tea. She sighed as she realized that she had run out of the herbs needed to make it. The dark haired girl decided that it wouldn't hurt to walk down to the market and pick some up. Hinata grabbed her money and headed out of the Hyuga compound.

It was a little cooler than she expected, and the streets weren't too crowded. However, upon arriving at the marketplace, she realized why so few people were out. Rain clouds had gathered and looked foreboding. Hinata shook her head a little and proceeded with her purchases. Finally, as she picked out the last herb, the rain started. It was a gradual, steady rain, still, it started to soak through her clothes as she double checked all her ingredients. She shivered a little and prepared herself for the walk home.

Suddenly an umbrella was over her head. Hinata spun around to see who this kind stranger was. A concerned face was looking down into hers.

"Hinata-san, what are you doing out here in the rain?" the boy asked. She fumbled for words for a moment.

"Ah…Lee-san…" she stammered, "I was just g-getting some ingredients for s-some tea and…"

"You seem to have forgotten your umbrella," Lee finished, "I couldn't allow my team member's little cousin get sick from walking home alone in the rain, allow me to walk you there under my umbrella."

He flashed a dazzling smile and gave her a thumbs up. When he smiled like that, she couldn't help but smile back, albeit faintly. She gladly allowed him to walk with her. The rain started to pour a little harder.

"Your fight with Neji was impressive," Lee said suddenly. Her eyes widened and she glanced over at him shyly as her cheeks began to rouge a little with embarrassment. She didn't get many compliments from people she hardly knew, and she didn't quite know how to respond.

"Ah…no it wasn't," she said looking down at the rain soaked road, "I lost pretty badly."

Lee was silent for a moment, "No, you didn't lose that badly. You only truly lose terribly when you give up. And you didn't give up, even when no one thought you would even stand up to fight again."

Hinata smiled a little again, glowing with pride. Someone other than Naruto understood how much it took for her to keep standing.

"I'm sure Lee-san has beaten my cousin many times," she said softly. Lee's face faltered for an instant. His grip on the umbrella handle tightened a little.

"No. I've never beaten Neji," he said. Hinata looked up at him with wide, questioning eyes.

"B-but! Neji told me all about you! About the chakra gates, and how you almost beat Gaara-san!" she exclaimed in her small voice, "Surely you must have…"

The dark haired boy shook his head and smiled a little.

"The last time I fought Neji, I lost," he replied, "When I lost, I was about to lose more than just another sparring bout with him, I was going to give up. I was going to give up my dream of being an excellent ninja, without the use of ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"But, Lee-san didn't give up," she commented, "He has become very strong."

Lee made a fist and the look in his eyes was full of determination.

"I found a reason to fight. I found a precious person, and made many friends," he said, "If it weren't for Gai-sensei, I wouldn't have become who I am or met the people I've met."

"It's the same for me and Kurenai-sensei," she replied. They were silent for a while. Hinata noticed the rain had started coming down a little harder. Hinata always liked it when it rained, it meant everything was being cleansed and healed. She used to run out in the rain and splash in the puddles with the other Hyuga children. The rain was cool and refreshing in the summer time. She still remembered those days fondly…

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing," the taijutsu specialist wondered absently. Hinata was ripped out of her revelry and her face instantly turned bright red. Where on earth did that come from? Why did he bring Naruto up? Did he know her secret? Was it that obvious that she liked Naruto?

"Ah…I w-wonder as well…" she stammered. Lee noticed the strain in her voice and gazed over at her curiously.

"Hinata-san, you look very flushed, is the walk too much for you?" he asked. She shook her head and tried to dismiss the problem. Lee cocked his head to one side and smiled. A ninja must be observant, and he figured out why Hinata reacted the way she did. He decided to be polite and not ask more about her feelings toward Naruto, or bring up the blonde boy anymore.

The rain had gotten very bad. It was coming down in sheets and the pair huddled a little closer under the umbrella.

"We're almost there," she informed the taller boy. He nodded and quickened his pace. The two finally made it to the Hyuga compound, both soaking wet, the umbrella being of little use anymore. He stopped at the gate and gave her his flashy smile.

"Here we are," Lee said, "I'm glad to have been of service."

Hinata gazed up at the soaking boy. He had shown kindness to her, she could reciprocate the act.

"Lee-san, if it wouldn't inconvenience you, you could stay until the rain lets up," she offered. Lee blinked for a few minutes before bowing.

"Thank you, Hinata-san," he said, "I would be most honored to accept your kind favor."

She showed him inside the compound and took him to the tea room. There he sat at the table and she provided him with a towel.

"I'm making some tea, would you like some?" she asked. The dark haired boy nodded.

"If it's not too much trouble," he added quickly. Hinata went about the business of making her noonday tea. She would make enough for herself, Lee and Neji. The dark haired girl had almost no doubt about his showing up. Although the rain was soothing, it was still hot and although her headaches would subside in the rain, Neji sometimes said his would get worse.

She came out with the tea and set it on the table for the two of them. Lee was still drying his hair and he peeked out from under the white cloth when she came in the room.

"Ah, thank you, Hinata-san!" he said brightly lifting the cup.

"It was nothing," she replied. She sipped her tea and gazed at the green clad boy with interest. Hinata knew Lee was on Neji's team and that he was incapable of using genjutsu or ninjutsu, and he had thick eye brows that Naruto liked to tease him about, but other than that, there wasn't much she knew.

"Not many people are so kind to me. Thank you for showing such consideration to your cousin's teammate," he said. She mumbled out another, "It's nothing," and sipped her tea. They were silent for long while.

"You know," Lee said, "You and I have a lot in common. We both live in Neji's shadow. We both are striving and trying to hone our skills, but sometimes it's not enough. But we never give up."

She raised her eyes to meet his. He smiled at her and winked.

"I made a promise to someone, that I would protect them until I died," he continued, "I will protect everyone I care for until I die. And I see the same kind of spirit in you. You will protect anyone you love until you give out completely. I'm sure the person you love most will see that in time and appreciate you for it."

Hinata looked down at her tea and smiled. Lee did figure it out…

"Thank you for believing in me, like he does," she said, "I won't let you down, Lee-san."

Their eyes met yet again and they both grinned knowingly. Hinata glanced over at the sliding door.

"Our guest of honor has arrived," she said. Neji entered holding his head.

"Hinata, my head really hurts, could you…" the older Hyuga trailed off.

"Lee…what are you doing here?" he asked. The green clad boy flashed him his "nice-guy" smile and explained the situation. Neji flinched because the brightness of his smile made his headache worse.

"Ah…thanks for helping Hinata," he said. The dark haired girl motioned for him to sit down and she put the cup in front of him.

"Chilled, just like you like it," she informed her cousin. The older Hyuga mumbled a thank you and started drinking the tea.

"Well, looks like you two have done some talking on the way here," Neji said, "I sneezed earlier this morning, was that you two talking about me?"

Hinata giggled and Lee grinned.

"No, that was Tenten and I," the taijutsu specialist replied. Neji smirked and drank the rest of his tea. As Lee finished his tea, he glanced out the window at the rain.

"I think the rain's finally letting up, I think I shall leave," he informed the Hyuga cousins. They said good bye and Lee exited the sliding door. As he started to cross the courtyard, Hinata called to him.

"Lee-san, I enjoyed the conversation we had today," she said softly, "It made me very happy. Perhaps…perhaps we could be friends from now on…"

Lee looked up at her almost dumbfounded. Neji listening from the tea room was equally shocked. When did Hinata start showing this much spine? Lee once again flashed his trademark smile.

"Sure thing, Hinata-san," he replied.

"Just Hinata will do…" she corrected. Lee nodded.

"And you can just call me, Lee," the dark haired boy answered, "Thank you for the tea, Hinata."

The two bid each other good bye and Lee finally took his leave of the compound. Neji continued to sip his tea and tried to hide his shock over Hinata's actions. Hinata however was lost in her thoughts. Lee made her feel so empowered, like Naruto. He was someone worth admiring, another person to help her better herself, and another reason to pick herself up when she was down. She was truly glad that Lee was now her friend.

Lee looked back at the gates of the Hyuga compound. He had left his house to get some fresh air and he was returning with the knowledge that he had gained new friend, one Hinata Hyuga. She showed such compassion toward him despite barely knowing each other and now they had the chance to become better acquainted. Perhaps even she will become one of the precious people he fights for. He felt the chill when he entered that place, the Hyuga compound, the feel of austerity and power. Hinata and the rest of the Hyugas were trapped in winter. However, he had high hopes for Hinata, spring was just around the corner for her and then she could truly bloom.

* * *

Oh yay, the friendship! Might make a good platform for a deeper fic, but I'm such a SakuLee shipper, I need to be in the mood for a HinaLee. Oh, crack pairings...they kill me so. 


End file.
